User blog:GabrielolXP/Alex Hirsch vs Samuel Morse. Epic Rap Gabriel of History
Hey there, I assume you never read my latest, ewest, most terrible blog. Here is a SORT OF legit battle, if anyone even care. Welcome to Epic Rap Gabriel of History, which is a series I replaced the word "Battles" with my name because I can't think of a better name. Today, we have American animator, storyboard artist of cartoons like Fish Hooks, The Marvolous Misadventures of Flapjack, and creator of the acclaimed animated show, Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch, rapping against 19th century portrait painter, artist, and inventor of various machines, with the most well-knowned of them all, the Morse Code, Samuel Morse, to see who is the better artist associate with codes. Modern? or Old-fashioned? Beat: Madness (by Hollywood Legend Production) Cast Nice Peter as Wikipedia:Alex Hirsch:Alex Hirsch EpicLLOYD as Samuel Morse Douglas Mackrell (The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel) as Stan Pines (cameo) Alternate Cast Rhett McLaughlin as Alex Hirsch Link Neal as Samuel Morse Battle (Note: Alex Hirsch in red, Samuel Morse in brown, Stan Pines in gray. Also I wanted to portray Alex as Bill Cipher.) EPIC RAP GABRIEL OF HISTORY! VS! BEGIN! Lyrics = 'Alex Hirsch: (0:11)' Them’s fighting words, it is good to be back! Names Alex Hirsch, and I take it you’re some kind of copycat? This is a verbal war, allow the civilian give you a lecture, Shut your yaps! Prepare for raps smoother than the oil on Jupiter! I’m a fish infect with Dropsy, coughing out germs and rhymes sickly; You need a teenage girl’s Guide To write your first line, literally! I’ll be fighting Tooth and nail, I’ll not miss the boat, I don’t lose! Try wrap me up with that telegraph which doesn’t exist in a vacuum! 'Samuel Morse: (0:34)' God hath wrought us a awful rapper, hats off to you. Watch your back, or you’ll getting burned and got a “Stan’s tattoo”. It’s a total sham for a sell-out like you to disrespect my work, With those fishy rhymes, you might as well be a Fish Out of Water. I’ll Finely Breeze the sharp whistle, you’ll bows down to Sam Morse! I can tell you are tired because of the ciphers you’ve crammed for. For a man with Toby’s sin and a lack of fashion sense, The friend zone is the only true thing based on your experience. You’re more a shuck than Gideon and a dick like Richard Nixon. Lie to your fans by tweeting your status in this battle you’re winning! I Can Touch This: Beardy is Not as manly as He Seems, The pro of NYC University is painting the Death of Hercules. 'Alex Hirsch: (1:09)' You reached the end of the road, while mine still got support. You gotta trust me, Morse, your Codes are not pre-Vail anymore! Disney hired me without my asking, but just a low quality vid. Even with censorships, I’m the reason why XD still exist! I got Jesus in the back, no wonder friends leave you alone. Spitting saliva to disintegrate the paper jammed Robbie Clone. Leave your family for art? Call me “Selfishness”, I’ll be your slaver! (Hey!) Your ex-wife still misses you, but my aim is getting better! No man can stand the Gale of my fame not even you can surmount, Ain’t missing out today’s debate, my hate of you would be profound! Jump in the Bottomless Pit, and you will feel the Gravity down, Amelia’s heart is like your victor, it’s no where to be found! I have a feeling that this battle had led us to a crisis, I shall foreshadow at least one death after the sun rises! Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme, Weirdmageddon had just begun, so praise your “Illumin-daddy”! 'Samuel Morse: (1:54)' I’ve been patient to listen your trash, it has proven that I’m no loser, Try Escape from Reality, the end is neigh to the producer. Freeze your ass and abandon you Into the Bunker, Time maybe dead, but your 15 minutes of fame will last no longer. A Hirsch with no teeth can spit a verse? Nah, He’s just drunk. Call your Imaginary Hitch-clucking friends to back you up, My tusk will pierce your skin, now you’re real sick and condescended. Then put you in a Hearse, this good shows should’ve ended. My price for profiles is one dollar, but less than worthless you’ve gave me, You’re a chopped liver, a marble-cut below the great Sammy! I’m enough with your games, beating Raw Reese had made my Day. Farewell and tell Disney, the cash cow has no more time to portray. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! . .--. .. -.-. UDS JDEULHO (three letters back whisper) OF HISTORY!!! |-|Rap Meanings = 'Alex Hirsch:' Them’s fighting words, it is good to be back! ('Them's fighting words'is an old-time expression interjected after one is on the receiving end of a harsh criticism. A fight will usually occur as a result, Alex is basically starting a fight with Morse. Bill Cipher's (the main antagonist of ''Gravity Falls and voiced by Alex) quote was referenced 'Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back'.)'' Names Alex Hirsch, and I take it you’re some kind of copycat? (Alex continues with Cipher's quote '...Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy?' In here he called Morse a copycat. Since Morse was associated with copyright infringement: Alfred Vail and Charles Jackson both claimed to be the inventor of the Morse Code; Morse's invention of the marble-cutting machine also infringed Thomas Blanchard's in 1820.) This is a verbal war, allow the civilian give you a lecture, (Morse was considered as a nobel at the time period he lived in, while Alex was in the middle-class. Since Alex is a recent figure, he thinks he knows much more about battle rap, thus a 'verbal war'. Additionally, the Morse Code, which does not require speeches or words to communicate, was used in civil wars.) Shut your yaps! Prepare for raps smoother than the oil on Jupiter! (''The Judgment of Jupiter is an oil painting by Morse. Oil are supposed to be smooth, Alex is saying Morse should shut up and listen to his smooth raps, or good flow. Also for some reason I found this.)'' I’m a fish infect with Dropsy, coughing out germs and rhymes sickly; (Apart from his most famous show, ''Gravity Falls, Alex also took part as the developer of another animated series, Fish Hooks, which is about a bunch of teenage fishes school life. In one episode, Albert Glass, one of the supporting characters, was confirmed to infected with Dropsy, a deadly disease which mainly fishes will be infected with. Alex is basically saying his rhymes are sick like the germs the disease produced.)'' You need a teenage girl’s Guide To write your first line, literally! (Samuel Morse's first telegraph message was 'What Hath God Wrought', but the one who was behind the process of thinking was Morse's friend's daughter, who was 17 (at the time she figured the message out). Morse was helped by a teenage girl, who was not even an adult. Alex also referred a series of ''Gravity Falls shorts, 'Mabel's Guide To _____', which mostly includes Mabel Pines (the main character of Gravity Falls) doing whacky stuffs and with failure outcome.)'' I’ll be fighting Tooth and nail, I’ll not miss the boat, I don’t lose! (To 'fight tooth and nail' means to engage in vigorous combat or make a strenuous effort, using all one's resources, Alex made a reference with another short's title, 'Tooth'. The short was about the main characters (Dipper and Mabel) discovered a giant tooth of a strange creature. The creature turned out to be a demonic island, which chased the main characters on a boat, and left another tooth. Alex also made a direct reference to Rumble McSkirmish's (a character in ''Gravity Falls which sort of based on a couple of Street Fighter characters) quote 'Winners don't lose!'. )'' Try wrap me up with that telegraph which doesn’t exist in a vacuum! (To 'wrap something up' means to complete work on something; to bring something to an end. Morse once wanted to build a 50-mile telegraph line, but did not act upon. Alex is taunting Morse that he couldn't finish him, or beat him in this battle.) 'Samuel Morse:' God hath wrought us a awful rapper, hats off to you. (As mentioned above, Samuel Morse's first telegraph message was 'What Hath God Wrought'. 'Hats off to somebody' means to admire somebody. However, Morse is being sarcastic here, as Bill Cipher also said this phrase in a sarcastic way.) Watch your back, or you’ll getting burned and got a “Stan’s tattoo”. (Morse tells Alex to 'watch his back', or be careful. He will 'burn', or diss, him that he will have a 'Stan's tattoo'. Apart from being a title of an animated short, 'Stan's tattoo' was also a mystery in the ''Gravity Falls universe. Later revealed that the 'tattoo' was a burn mark, which Stan (another protagonist of the show) got when he was fighting with *SPOILER ALERT* his twin brother, also known as the Author of the Journals.)'' It’s a total sham for a sell-out like you to disrespect my work, ('It's a Total Sham' is a joke in the ''Gravity Falls universe, where Stan was advertising a product referencing the 'Sham-Wow' in real life. In other words, Morse believed Alex battling him is a total shame.)'' With those fishy rhymes, you might as well be a Fish Out of Water. (Morse made a pun with the word fishy, as Alex said he was fish in his first verse. ''Fish Out of Water was an episode title of Fish Hooks. It is a direct reference of the idiom, which means being in a behavioral state outside of one's comfort zone.)'' I’ll Finely Breese the sharp whistle, you’ll bows down to Sam Morse! (Morse referenced his full birth name, Samuel Finely Breese Morse. In the last episode of ''Gravity Falls Season 1, Gideon, another antagonist of the sow, blew a whistle, and the gnomes (a bunch of evil creatures who wanted a gnome queen) that were originally ordered to capture Gideon, immediately bow down to Gideon and follow his orders. Morse is saying that he'll do the same as Gideon does, blow, or breeze (breeze), a sharp whistle, and Alex will immediately surrender.)'' I can tell you are tired because of the ciphers you’ve crammed for. (A pun on the word ‘cipher’, which means rap battle and codes here, Alex once stated that the encrypt message in the credits every episodes of ''Gravity Falls were put in the very last minute. Morse is saying that Alex’s ciphers, or lyrics were made at the last minute, which implies they’re bad.)'' For a man with Toby’s sin and a lack of fashion sense, (Toby Determined is a side character in ''Gravity Falls, who was regarded as an ugly person due to his big nose and lack of hair style; Alex also stated in an interview that he wears the same clothes at the course one summer, similar to the character based him - Dipper Pines. Morse was mocking Alex’s appearance and sense of fashion.)'' The friend zone is the only true thing based on your experience. (The lines continues dissing Alex. Alex, who was said to have the characteristics in the previous line, based ''Gravity Falls (its characters at least) on his summer experience. Morse is saying the supernatural creatures in the show were not realistic. However, Morse also mentioned the ‘friend zone’, which means most commonly a man wishes to enter into a romantic or sexual relationship, while the other does not. This case happened in Alex’s cartoon series - Gravity Falls: Wendy and Dipper; Fish Hooks: Oscar and Bea, Clamantha (voice by Alex) and Oscar.)'' You’re more a shuck than Gideon and a dick like Richard Nixon. (Morse referenced Gideon Gleeful, one of the antagonist in ''Gravity Falls who was a child psychic which was confirmed to be a fraud, or a ’shuck’, and Richard Nixon, the 37th president of the US, who was known to be a liar and appeared in a Alex Hirsch’s early animation. Morse is saying that Alex is a liar like Gideon and Nixon.)'' Lie to your fans by tweeting your status in this battle you’re winning! (The ‘McGucket Hoax’ was perhaps one of the most well-known tweet by Alex Hirsch in the ''Gravity Falls fandom. The hoax made the people believed that the Author of the Journals was Old Man McGucket, a side character who was a crazy kook in town. The tweet was later confirmed to be a joke by Alex, the the Author , was in fact, NOT McGucket. Morse was saying that Alex will tweet that he will win the battle against Morse, but it was actually fake and joke like the ‘McGucket Hoax’.)'' I Can Touch This: Beardy is Not as manly as He Seems, (A reference to MC Hammer’s song: ''U Can’t Touch This, a play on words on the word 'Touch', which could also mean 'feel (verb)', as later Gravity Falls episodes like Not What He Seems are known for having feels and a lot of fans were shocked and sad during the episode. Beardy was one of the Minotaurs (a parody of Minotaurs), which was named after a taxidermy buffalo figure in Alex's office. It was not allowed to be TOUCH by others, so Morse is a #rebel.)'' The pro of NYC University is painting the Death of Hercules. (Morse was a professor in New York City University as well as the painter of ''Dying Hercules. As he said Alex was Beardy the Manotaur, which was as strong and muscular as Hercules.)'' 'Alex Hirsch:' You reached the end of the road, while mine still got support. (To 'reached the end of the road' means to finish something, here implies Morse's life. ''Gravity Falls will end in 2016, but the fandom (as much as I know) still have posts about the show and will stay in the fandom to #stayweird.)'' You gotta trust me, Morse, your codes are not pre-Vail anymore! ('You gotta trust me' is a quote from ''Not What He Seems. Alfred Vail is one of the co-developer of the Morse Code. Alex made a pun with Vail's last name with the word 'prevail', which means widely used. Even if Morse claimed the Morse Code was his, it would still be a failure, according to Hirsch.)'' Disney hired me without my asking, but just a low quality vid. (Alex was bragging about a huge company, i.e. Disney, employing him to make one of the recent biggest cartoon series, but it only watched Alex's old clip made in 2006.) Even with censorships, I’m the reason why XD still exist! (Despite being a kids show, ''Gravity Falls had multiple adult jokes and even (almost) making a character to swear, the show was still become many people's beloved recent cartoon. Disney XD is an American digital cable and satellite television channel to replace Toon Disney, which was hated by quite a number of Disney fans. Alex was saying without his show, Disney XD would be more hated than ever.)'' I got Jesus in the back, no wonder friends leave you alone. (Soos was a character from ''Gravity Falls based on Alex's college friend - Jesus Chambrot (pronounced as 'Haysoos Shambrot'). Morse's partners and working pals left him because of mounting workloads. Alex said his one friend, could overcome his opponents' lot of friends who left him.)'' Spitting saliva to disintegrate the paper jammed Robbie Clone. (Clones are another supernatural creature in the ''Gravity Falls series, which could be defeated with liquid, like saliva; 'Robbie Clone' was a fan-theory, which the character Robbie Valentino, known for being a gothic and emo teen, has a clone (which mostly may be debunked after the last episode). Alex said Morse was a clone of Robbie, a paper jammed one, since he believed that Morse's raps are only gibberish, as paper jammed clones cannot speak proper language. Also Morse was an anti-Catholic, who were stereotypically gothic, similar to Robbie.)'' Leave your family for art? Call me “Selfishness”, I’ll be your slaver! (The line explains itself. Additionally, another pun with the word 'fish'. Morse once talked about slavery.) (Hey!) His ex-wife still misses you, but my aim is getting better! (Perhaps the most well-known joke in the ''Gravity Falls series and fandom, ‘My ex-wife still misses me, but her aim is getting better!’ takes the cake, the meaning of the joke is the double meaning of the word ‘miss’, this case the joke was meaning to ‘miss’ Morse, but with bullets, which means Alex hated Morse. Alex also referenced Morse’s wife’s death, which Morse did not know until his father told him. Morse was basically too hardworking and ignore his family.)'' No man can stand the Gale of my fame not even you can surmount, (Leonard Gale was the who helped Morse achieve the technological breakthrough of the telegraph. Alex made a pun on Gale's last name, which means 'wind'.) Ain’t missing out today’s debate, my hate of you would be profound! (Morse was known for being absent to many events he wanted to attend, due to his hardwork.) Jump in the Bottomless Pit, and you will feel the Gravity down, (The Bottomless Pit is one of the locations in the Gravity Falls universe, which in fact, is bottomless. Alex also referenced Gravity, as it makes objects go downwards (I guess). Alex said he will make Morse down, or sad, after he jumped into the Pit.) Amelia’s heart is like your victor, it’s no where to be found! (Amelia Earhart was a famous figure, known for being the first female pilot and her disappearance. Earhart also used Morse Code, which she found it complicated to use, thus she loss interest to it. Alex is saying that Amelia's heart, or interest, in the Morse Code was, both physically and mentally, gone.) I have a feeling that this battle had led us to a crisis, (…Filler line :P) I shall foreshadow at least one death after the sun rises! (One of Alex Hirsch’s tweet was hinting ‘at least one character will not survive the season’, here he said Morse will die, or truly defeated, after Alex’s verse.) Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme, (A Bill Cipher's quote when he started the apocalypse, also a reference to the fact that Alex was the voice of Bill.) Weirdmageddon had just begun, so praise your “Illumin-daddy”! (Weirdmageddon is a phenomenon in the ''Gravity Falls universe, which references the end of the world. Alex also calls himself 'Illumin-daddy', since Gravity Falls was once rumoured to be satanic and illuminati (which is totally stupid >B) Deal with it haters), also Morse's father was a suspect to be a part of the illuminati. Alex once again portray himself as Bill Cipher, who began the Weirdmaggedon.)'' 'Samuel Morse:' I’ve been patient to listen your trash, it has proven that I’m no loser, ('A patient waiter is no loser' was another telegraph of the Morse Code. The line explains itself B) ) Try Escape from Reality, the end is neigh to the producer. (''Weirdmageddon Part II: Escape from Reality is the second-last episode of Gravity Falls. Morse is saying Alex was trying to escape from the fact that he was going to lose the battle, but it only made him more closer to his defeat.)'' Freeze your ass and abandon you Into the Bunker, (''Into the Bunker is the twenty-second episode of Gravity Falls, which included a scene where a shape-shifting monster being frozen in the freezer.)'' Time maybe dead, but your 15 minutes of fame will last no longer. ('Time is dead and meaning has no meaning' was another quote of Bill Cipher, which he said at the very first moment when time stops in Weirdmageddon. Morse was saying that Alex's fame will be forgotten after the show ended, even if time stops.) A Hirsch with no teeth can spit a verse? Nah, He’s just drunk. (The word 'hirsch' means 'deer' in German. Morse refers to the scene where Bill removed the teeth of a deer in the episode ''Dreamscapers. The line also referenced the fact that Alex didn't prepare a script but a bottle of wine when he got the Annie Award for Best Animated TV for Children.)'' Call your Imaginary Hitch-clucking friends to back you up, (''Imaginary Friends was an early animation by Alex Hirsch, Hitchcluck was a chubby chicken character who was parody of Alfred Hitchcock, from Alex's early animation when he was in Piedmont High. Alex was also featured in a late night talk show when he was 15 years old, in which he shown his ability of 'bird-calling'. Morse was saying Alex should've called his bird friends, like Hitchcluck, to rap for him.)'' My tusk will pierce your skin, now you’re real sick and condescended. (Apart from painting on canvas, Morse also painted on ivory, from the tusks of animals like elephants etc. Fun Fact: A tusk of a walrus is called 'morse'. Morse also called Alex will be real sick, as a fish's skin will be peeled of naturally when it was infected with Dropsy according the end of the ''Fish Hooks episode Fish Out of Water.)'' Then put you in a Hearse, this good shows should’ve ended. (A hearse is a car which was used to carry a coffin as well as the dead body. During the period of ''Weirdmageddon Part 1, Hirsch's Twitter username was 'Alex Hearse', since Alex himself believes Weirdmageddon was a massive apocalypse. Gravity Falls was a show aired during the period of mid 2012 to early 2016, which was about 3.5 years, considered as quite short for a animated show runtime. Still, Morse believed that the show should not be aired that long, even if it's less than 4 years.)'' My price for profiles is one dollar, but less than worthless you’ve gave me, (Morse referenced his quote 'my price for profiles is one dollar, and everybody is willing to engage me at that price'. However, Alex gave 'less than worthless' to Morse, i.e. saying his raps are bad. -12 Dollar Bill was also an object in the ''Gravity Falls series.)'' You’re a chopped liver, a marble-cut below the great Sammy. (A 'chopped liver' means being of little value or worth, as evidenced by being ignored when others are getting attention, continuing the previous line saying Alex was worthless. Morse also made a pun with his marble-cutting machine and the phrase 'a cut below sth'. Also this is hilarious.) I’m enough with your games, beating Raw Reese had made my Day. (Gravity Falls recently made a game, titled ''Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gimlets, apart from that, there were also flash games in the Disney XD official website, Morse is saying that he had enough with battling Alex, like he 'have enough games'. Raw Reese is an underground rapper from east St. Louis, 618 in short. 618 is the recurring arc number in Gravity Falls. The number is based on the date June 18, the birthday of Alex Hirsch. Additionally, the 'Samuel Morse Day' is briefly mentioned at the end of the line, which was a semi-official day in June 10, 8 days before Alex's birthday.)'' Farewell and tell Disney, the cash cow has no more time to portray. (The last Morse Code telegraph from Samuel Morse himself was 'Farewell'. 'Portray' could mean to draw, or to boast. Morse is saying that Weirdmageddon is over and time has resumed, Alex has to quit the job of being the animator of Disney and boasting in this battle.) Gallery Alex Hirsch title card (alternate).jpg|Alex Hirsch's alternate title card (Three Letters Back) Smauel Morse title card (alternate).jpg|Samuel Morse's alternate title card (Morse Code) Alex Hirsch vs Samuel Morse thumbnail.jpg|Thumbnail Poll Who Won? Alex Hirsch Samuel Morse Do You Like Me? Yes Definitely Absolutely I rigged it :3 Category:Blog posts